


Sticks And Stones (ANDLEY IMAGINE)

by ErinSydneyBVB



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: BVB, BVB army, Bisexual, Depression, Gay, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinSydneyBVB/pseuds/ErinSydneyBVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is your best friend from high school and is now dating his band mate, bass player Ashley Purdy. Until things go awry and their relationship is askew seemingly permanently. Its your job to help Andy through the pain and get things back on track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks And Stones (ANDLEY IMAGINE)

 

 

You were sitting on the couch, cuddled up with a mug of steaming green tea with honey in it and a book you had started a few days ago. You had laid a blanket across your lap and settled your book into the crook between your knees. It was really nice to finally unwind a bit after your long stressful week at work. But before you could even try to relax, your phone lit up. You looked over and saw the text from Andy on your screen.

 

_Can I come over? It’s important._

 

You sighed softly. You couldn’t say no to your best friend… especially if it was important… but this was the only night you had to yourself for a while, since your roommate was getting back from visiting her rich parents upstate in less than a week. You unlocked your phone and typed quickly.

 

_Sure. What’s wrong?_

 

Almost immediately, he responded.

 

_I’ll be over in 5. Tell you then._

 

You let out a slight groan, slamming your book shut. So much for that. When you heard the door open, you peered over, craning your neck to see an exhausted Andy storming into your living room. He collapsed onto the couch on the other side of the small room.

“Everything ok?” You asked, knowing it wasn’t.

He covered his face with his hands. “What do you think?”

“I’m sorry, babe,” you said, waiting for him to be ready to talk.

“It’s Ashley,” he said finally. Shocker. It was always Ashley. To everyone's absolute shock, they had started dating almost a year ago and they were always fighting. You could hardly go two weeks without Andy showing up on your couch, just like this, to talk about whatever had gone wrong and who said what and oh god how is he gonna fix it this time… It got pretty exhausting. 

“What now?” You sighed, earning an unamused glare from Andy. “Sorry.”

He shrugged it off and started, “He’s just… He was doing that thing again. Acting like something’s wrong but refusing to talk to me about it.”

“Ah,” you nodded. 

“But…” He was staring at the ceiling. “I told him I’m not coming back this time.”

“ _What?!_ ” 

“Yeah.” He said it so easily. “Well I’m just so tired of all of this and it needs to stop.”

“But Andy you-“

“I’ll tell you exactly what I told him,” he argued. “I’m not gonna keep putting myself through this. I will always end up here, on your couch, obsessing over whatever fight we had and everything I said to him and everything he said to me and how I’ll ever fix it-” ( _see?)_ “I don’t want to do that anymore. I’m not gonna keep letting myself get depressed over this stupid shit.”

“Andy…” you rubbed your eyes. “You can’t just…”

“Yes!” he burst, sitting up. “Yes I fucking can! I don’t think you get it. I can do whatever I want here! It’s my fucking life and I’m not gonna let myself be oppressed by this… this just… unhealthy relationship anymore.”

“Andy, I love you, you know that…”

“I don’t wanna hear the speech, (Y/N),” he sighed and brought his knees to his chest. “I know you’re gonna give me the speech and I don’t wanna hear it. You know… I don’t even wanna talk about this at all anymore.”

“Fine,” you stood up. “Then I’m going to bed. You should sleep too. You know where all the comforters and stuff are.” 

“Yeah,” he said gruffly. “I’m gonna go smoke and then go to bed probably…”

“Okay,” you said. “Don’t set anything on fire…”

And with that, you went off into your own bedroom, leaving Andy to stew in his own thoughts in the living room. You were actually exhausted. You laid down in bed and covered your face with your hands. Tomorrow was gonna be rough.

 

 

 

You woke up the next morning and washed your face, brushed your teeth and made your way to the kitchen to make coffee in your rich roommate’s Keurig coffee maker. Honestly, was there anything Ellie didn’t have?

“Andy,” you called out. “You want coffee?”

He didn’t answer.

“Andy?” You called again.

Nothing.

You rolled your eyes and went into the living room to wake him up. You found Andy, curled up with his knees to his chest, eyes wide, staring into space in shock and horror.

“Andy!” you kneeled in front of him, sensing the urgency. “Andy, are you okay??” 

Without a single word, he handed you his phone. It was open to the voicemail screen, so you clicked the most recent one- from four forty-seven in the morning. 

After a few seconds of awkward crackling, Jake’s worried voice penetrated the speakers.

“Andy?! Andy, I’ve called like six times and I don’t know why you’re not answering but I’m not gonna try anymore. I don’t know what exactly happened last night but it must have been messy. Ashley’s in the hospital. They had to pump his stomach He…” there was a pause and when Jake returned, his voice was faster and higher and thick, like he was crying. “He tried killing himself again. I guess he took a bunch of pills and called CC to say goodbye… CC said he was really drunk but he could tell something was up besides that. He went and picked him up and now we’re here.. He had to get his stomach pumped. He won’t tell anybody what’s going on, he just keeps saying you’re mad at him. Please call me like as soon as you get this. Please.” 

There was a distinct click and when you looked back at Andy, he hadn’t moved, but his eyes were turned to you and filled with tears.

“Andy…” you said.

“What do I do?” his voice was just a faint, raspy whisper.

“I don’t… I don’t know…” You had never really known Ashley well, you were more friends with Andy than anybody else in the band, but you knew that he had some trouble battling his demons in the past and, more than once, attempted the ‘easy way out.’ As far as you had been aware, he got some help and he was over that part of his life and moved on. But apparently not.

“Ashley…” His voice cracked on the single word. “He did it again… And it’s my fault.”

“No,” you tried. “No it’s not.”

“Yes it is!” he shouted. “It’s entirely my fault! You heard what he said!! He did it because of me.” He started to sit up. “We have to go to the hospital. Now.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” You chewed your lip. 

“I don’t care,” he shook his head. “This is my fault, and I have to see him. I have to talk to him.”

“Andy it is not your fault, don’t say that,” you said.

“Yes, it really is,” he pulled his lower lip into his mouth and looked away. “I might have left something out last night…”

“What?” You asked, feeling a little lightheaded.

“I… ok…” he rubbed his eyes. “The fight was a little more intense than I might have explained…”

“How so?”

“There was a lot of screaming… breaking things… name calling… accusations… And I said I was done. I was leaving… And…” his voice cracked and raised an octave or two. “And he said that he was going to kill himself if I broke up with him…”

“Andy,” you breathed. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t believe him…” Tears were pouring out of his eyes like I’d never seen before. “And I just left.”

“Oh my god, Andy,” you covered your face with your hands. “What were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking he was being an asshole and all I wanted was to leave!” he shouted. “I’m so fucking stupid!”

“No,” you whispered, touching his arm. “You’re not stupid. We’re going to go to the hospital and you’re going to talk to Ashley and try to work this out.”

He looked at you with terrified eyes.

“I promise, it’ll be okay,” you assured him.

 

 

It took weeks. That first day at the hospital, Ashley refused to talk to him at all. He wasn’t even allowed to see him. You and Jake had to sit with Andy in the waiting room while he cried his eyes out and then you brought him home and he… cried his eyes out again on your couch. 

But after that, things slowly got better. Ashley came home. Andy was staying with you- to the _extreme_ joy of your roommate who was the biggest Black Veil Brides fan you’d ever met… Ashley began to tolerate visits from Andy, when the other guys were around. Andy did anything and everything to make it up to Ashley. He cooked for him, ran errands for him, brought him flowers, cards, anything he could find that could possibly make Ashley feel better. 

After you’d had enough of seeing Andy in so much pain over this, you decided it was time for some tough love.

“Ashley,” you barked, storming through the living room of his apartment to find him in  his office, lounging with a cup of coffee and his laptop.

“Oh hey,” he said with a sour glare. “Didn’t hear you knock.”

“Shut up,” you spat.

“Woah there, sassy” he laughed a little and then changed the subject. “Where’s your daughter?”

“What?” You stared at him, losing my patience slowly.

“Didn’t you bring Andy?” he said and then laughed at his own joke.

“Save it, Purdy,” You growled. “Quit being a brat.”

“Oh I’m being a brat?” 

“Yeah,” you scoffed. “Why won’t you just give it up and forgive Andy? Can’t you see how much he’s hurting? How much he’s doing for you? I know he hurt you but-” 

He sucked his lips into his mouth and closed his eyes for a second. “You don’t _know anything._ ”

“Oh?” You put your hands on your hips and waited for him to speak.

“He didn’t tell you what he said to me?” He asked, somewhat incredulously, and then he erupted in laughter when I shook my head no. “That night he broke up with me and I told him I was ready to kill myself…” His eyes filled with tears and he looked away from me. “Do you know what he said? He said _‘Okay. Tell your parents I said hi when you get to Hell.’_ Now you tell me if I should just up and forgive him cause he makes killer brownies?” 

“Oh my god,” you whispered, collapsing into the chair behind you. Everything was different now. How could Andy, the biggest sweetheart you’d ever met, say something so… so despicable and just downright _wrong?_ That was not the Andy you met in high school. Where had that Andy come from?

“Yeah,” he sighed. 

“He… I can’t believe him…” you said softly. 

“Neither could I…”

“Jesus fucking christ, Andy…” you whispered under your breath. “You are so stupid…”

Ashley shrugged. “So am I… cause I still love him…”

 


End file.
